Why I put up with you
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Most of these Takoji fics are too sappy, here they talk by the fire while maintaining their masculinity, and Koji's harshabruptness. ONESHOT COMPLETE


Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DIGIMON YOU'D ALL BE WORSHIPPING ME

A/n: I used the American spelling of Koji rather than Kouji for the simple reason my computer didn't recognised Kouji and kept correcting me. I refrained from referring to Izumi/Zoe Junpei/JP or Tomoki/Tommy due to area differences.

The fire dimming slowly, illuminated the sleeping faces of the digidestined, only two were left awake. Takuya, tan and tall, had laid his hat and goggles by his head and attempted to sleep, but nothing had come of it. Koji, his bandana still in place was leaning against a thick tree trunk, staring into the embers. Occasionally he glanced at the three moons in the sky, the digital world sure had a beautiful sky.  
"You still awake buddy?" Takuya queried raising his head half heartedly to look at his blue haired almost friend. The two fought more often than not, but it was mainly out of respect.  
"Yeah…" Koji lowered his gaze back to the fire as Takuya stretched and sat up.  
"Something on your mind?" Koji gave a cold, almost cynical laugh.  
"You have no idea, do you." He grabbed a fallen tree branch and prodded the embers causing the dying flames to leap up the stick in hope.  
"Not really…" The brunet crossed the distance between them and sat, leaning his own back against the tree, Koji didn't even seem to acknowledge that he'd moved. "So, tell me." Koji was silent, ignoring Takuya's speech, idly waving his charred branch.

"Okay… could you be a LITTLE less social." Takuya said sarcastically.  
"I'm just… not tired." Koji shrugged. For another long while there was silence, the dull embers enhancing the facial features of the two boys.  
"So… think we can do it?" Takuya questioned, tucking his hands behind his head, greatly annoying Koji who had to slide away slightly to avoid being hit by Takuya's invasive elbow.  
"Do what?"  
"Y'know… this whole saving the world bit." Something about Takuya's casual tone greatly annoyed his companion, but he bit back his diatribe, instead nodding simply. "Can't you say more than that?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know but you have to feel something, just because your head's full of rocks it doesn't mean your mind is." Takuya jeered in a good mannered tone.  
"I think if you buckle down and stop being a child, that if you took charge and actually gave a damn about being the leader, we might just stand a chance." He said eventually. "So the world's on YOUR shoulders Kanbara."  
"Why do I even bother with you?" Takuya rolled his eyes and glanced at the sleeping Neemon and Bokamon just feet away.

"Same reason I put up with you I guess." Koji shrugged again, and glanced at the moons. "We want to protect them…" Takuya glanced at the sleeping friends, dreaming peacefully "Human nature."  
"Digimon nature." Suggested Takuya raising his D-tector. He stared at the symbol for a long while, Koji too glanced at the small device in his companions hand. "It's so surreal y'know… turning into monsters fighting bad guys saving worlds." Koji nodded with a small hum. He had to admit Takuya was right on this one.  
"Yeah… and I guess it doesn't help we all have our own problems too."  
"Problems?" Takuya laughed. "What problems?"  
"The kid misses his mom… none of us have friends. Yet we all have families missing us." Koji growled. "Who made you leader anyway? You never consider other people's feelings." Takuya was slightly taken back, it was not unusual for Koji to question his leadership skills.  
"Wha… I… Okay. I'm sorry… I bet your parents are worried." He said trying hard to be sensitive. Koji rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah Einstein, incredibly." Koji growled, reminding Takuya that his digimon form was a wolf.  
"Hey shut up man I'm trying to be nice." Takuya was irritated by Koji's lack of warmth, he let his own hands fall to his side.

"I know… I guess I'm just not used to it." For a split second Takuya wondered if he saw compassion in Koji's eyes but it quickly died out. "Go to sleep now." He ordered.  
"Whatever man, night." Takuya stood up to leave. Koji gripped his wrist and dragged him back down.  
"Oh and… it's not fair we all have problems and you don't Takuya… so here… a little problem for you." Koji kissed Takuya firmly, Takuya was understandably shocked, the kiss held hatred, passion, anger, sadness, and loneliness, Koji's ice like lips parted very slightly then he pushed Takuya away, staring at the fire as though nothing had happened. Takuya blushed and stuttered furiously.  
"What was that for!?" He said eventually finding his voice. Koji shrugged.  
"Thought it would give you something to think about… and a bit more explanation as to why I put up with you. That and it kept you from talking for a while which is always a good thing." Takuya just gawked, completely confused. Without another word he stalked back over to his 'bed' of leaves and lay beside his blonde friend his mind racing.

Nearly an hour of silence passed, bringing the time til well passed midnight before Koji tore his attention from the digital sky, and approached the unmade leaves.  
"Koji…" Takuya asked the dark shadow laying down beside him.  
"Yeah?" He asked, his usual melancholic tone.  
"I… kind of liked it." He admitted awkwardly. Koji smirked.  
"Don't get all sappy on me Kanbara. Goodnight." The two boys lay down and slowly, both with a lot on their minds, drifted into sleep.

A/n: over. End. Good bad? Flames will be used to burn Lucemon's butt.


End file.
